


Erase

by JoeEva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Tony and Steve have lived, fun, worked together to protect and support each other. Tony has PTSD, but when Steve in danger he is willing to destroy an entire city to save it.





	




End file.
